


Sexo oral

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTOR: anónimo, M/M, Mamadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Greg nunca deja que Nick le haga una mamada, y al mayor le gustaría saber por qué.





	1. Recibiendo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oral Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541699) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a RG1998 y [Tashi Rinzen](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/8918211/Tashi-Rinzen) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

A Nick Stokes le encantaban las mamadas; de hecho, no sólo le encantaban, también era bueno dándolas. Había algo en la sensación de tener a otro hombre en la boca que lo ponía duro y lo descontrolaba totalmente. Ni tampoco, nunca, había tenido queja alguna acerca de sus habilidades. Al menos no hasta que empezó a salir con Greg Sanders, a quien cada vez que intentaba hacerle una, lo paraba con excusas, sugerencias e ideas para hacer algo distinto.

_Dos meses antes_.

Nick empujó a Greg contra la pared del armario, moviendo furiosamente los labios sobre el cuello del más joven mientras se restregaban el uno contra el otro. Greg gimió cuando una mano se introdujo en sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciar su necesitada erección.

―¡Dios! ―gruñó, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Nick, quien se rió entre dientes y deslizó una mano por el pelo de punta del otro.

―Dios es un poco formal para mí, Greggo ―comentó, pero el más joven no respondió, y simplemente le mordió el hombro, haciéndole gritar―. Eso va a dejar marca.

―No me importa ―susurró Greg, empujando sus caderas contra el férreo agarre de Nick―. Más, por favor ―murmuró esta vez, cuando Nick deslizó juguetonamente un pulgar sobre la cabeza de su polla y luego se lo llevó a los labios para probar el sabor del líquido preseminal.

―Seguro que sabrías jodidamente bien ―gruñó Nick con las pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria. Seguidamente se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo de los pantalones vaqueros de Greg―. Quiero probarte, G ―musitó.

―No. ―Lo detuvo Greg, tirando de él para volver a ponerlo en pie―. Por favor, sólo... ―pidió, y guió la mano de Nick otra vez hacia su palpitante longitud, haciéndolo desistir y que simplemente lo pajeara hasta hacerlo llegar al orgasmo.

Nick lo intentó más veces después de esa ocasión, y en distintos lugares; en la cama, en el sofá, en el coche... Pero Greg nunca le daba carta blanca. Y estaban tumbados en la cama un día, Nick acariciándole perezosamente el pene, cuando lo afrontó.

―¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte una mamada? ―preguntó. Greg agrandó los ojos y tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta―. Sería tan bueno... ―añadió junto a su oído, expeliendo su cálido aliento sobre la zona―. Te encantaría... _A mí también me encantaría_. Que me tiraras del pelo, mientras me trago toda tu extensión, chupándote, hasta dejarte seco ―continuó―. Por favor, G.

―Es que... ―Greg tragó de nuevo; tenía la boca seca. Entre tanto, Nick continuó moviendo la mano arriba y abajo a lo largo de su extensión; aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para su gusto―. Nunca nadie ha... ―Lo intentó de nuevo, pero Nick torció la muñeca un poco, impidiéndole pensar con claridad―. Nunca me han hecho una ―manifestó al fin, de forma ahogada. Y antes de poder expresar cualquier advertencia, se vino en la mano de Nick, quien sonrió y se lamió la mano hasta dejarla limpia.

―Lo sabía; sabes genial. Y ahora sólo me queda sentirte correrte en mi boca y mi vida estará completa ―canturreó con una amplia sonrisa.

―Otro día ―insistió Greg, acurrucándose en los brazos de Nick para dormir.

_Una semana después_.

―¿Cómo es que nunca te han hecho una mamada? ―le preguntó Nick mientras conducían juntos de vuelta a casa desde el laboratorio. Greg se sonrojó, y esperó que el otro no lo hubiera notado.

―Estuve con un chico durante mucho tiempo, pero él nunca quiso hacerlo. Y luego tuve varios encuentros de una noche, pero yo no quería que ellos fueran el primero ―explicó―. Y luego tú... ―siguió―. Siento no haberte dejado hacerlo... me asustaste un poco.

―¿Los nervios de la primera vez? ―mencionó pícaro, apartando la vista de la carretera y mirando al otro, quien simplemente asintió―. Está bien, G. Todo el mundo se pone nervioso alguna vez ―le aseguró―. Yo lo estaba... la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos. Fue mi primera vez con un hombre... ―dijo, y luego se quedó callado un rato―. Te prometo que te gustará ―agregó. Y Greg asintió tan levemente que casi no lo nota.

Nick trazó un camino de besos, descendiendo por el desnudo pecho de Greg mientras le abría el cinturón. Con cuidado le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, hasta tener su perfecta polla liberada de sus confines, y se deslizó de vuelta hacia arriba por su cuerpo, besándolo en la parte interna de los muslos, en el estómago y las caderas. Cualquier parte menos donde Greg más lo necesitaba.

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó cuando Greg dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, y el más joven asintió―. ¿Sigo? ―volvió a preguntar. Greg asintió de nuevo, y Nick volvió a presionar sus labios en la cadera de Greg, chupando lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca.

Y cuando por fin prestó atención al falo, éste ya estaba dolorosamente duro, con presemen goteándole desde la punta. Nick besó suavemente la cabeza, y recogió con la lengua el precioso líquido, saboreándolo. Greg gimoteó y Nick se detuvo de nuevo.

―Estoy bien ―le aseguró, recorriendo con la mano el cabello de Nick―. Por favor... ―bisbiseó.

Nick envolvió con sus labios la cabeza, rodeándola con la lengua mientras le acariciaba con la mano el resto de la extensión. Esperó hasta que Greg estuvo jadeando bajo él para alejar la mano y tomarlo por completo en la boca, engulléndolo, oprimiendo y relajando la garganta, haciendo que Greg casi gritara por la sensación. Luego, asegurándose de estar quieto, con Greg enterrado en su boca hasta lo más profundo, Nick hizo un sonido vibrante, y Greg no pudo evitar tirarle tan fuerte del pelo, que Nick soltó un quejido, mas no lo liberó. Y cuando por fin estaba a punto de correrse, Nick se apartó, trazando antes un camino con la lengua, por la parte inferior, y sonrió.

―¿Te gusta, G? ―preguntó, envolviéndole con la mano la erección, bombeándola lentamente. El aludido se limitó a asentir y a empujar las caderas contra el agarre de Nick, quien lo retuvo con un brazo sobre el estómago, se relamió los labios y regresó a la palpitante polla.

Con la mano libre jugueteó con los testículos de Greg, rodándolos sobre la palma de su mano; y cuando descendió su boca hasta ellos y comenzó a chupar uno suavemente, Greg volvió a sollozar. Luego volvió a llevar su mano al miembro de Greg, agarrándolo esta vez con más fuerza.

―Voy a... ―tartamudeó Greg, mientras Nick apretaba los labios alrededor de la base de su pene, manteniéndolo en lo más profundo de su garganta―. Jesús, Nicky, voy a... ―Nick volvió a hacer vibrar su boca, y Greg sólo pudo asumirlo como luz verde, porque realmente ya no era capaz de contener su orgasmo, y explotó en la garganta del otro.

Nick se echó hacia atrás de modo que sólo tuviera la cabeza en la boca, y tragó hasta la última gota. No lo soltó hasta que lo oyó gimotear sin sentido, mientras seguía torturando su más que sensible pene.

Nick se lamió los labios mientras observaba a su joven amante.

―¿Valió la pena esperar? ―cuestionó. Y por una vez, para variar, no buscaba cumplidos; y realmente necesitaba oír que había hecho de su primera mamada algo especial.

El más joven asintió, y con dificultad finalmente añadió―: ¿Puedo... devolverte el favor?


	2. Dando

―¿Puedo... devolverte el favor? ―consultó Greg. Y fue entonces el turno de Nick de ponerse nervioso; tragó saliva para aliviar la sensación de opresión en su garganta y tiró de Greg para besarlo.

―¿De verdad quieres? ―preguntó Nick cuando Greg rompió el beso. El joven asintió y se mordió el labio de una manera que no debería considerarse sexy, pero que de algún modo lo fue.

―Quiero... ―susurró Greg―. Tú me lo hiciste a mí, y fue tan jodidamente increíble ―comenzó, besando su cuello, justo bajo la oreja―. Y te juro que nunca antes había sentido nada tan jodidamente bueno, y quiero que tú también lo sientas ―continuó, e insistió―: Por favor.

―Vale ―concedió Nick―. Si tú así lo quieres.

Greg serpenteó hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Nick hasta tener el rostro al nivel del bulto en los pantalones. Abrió lentamente el botón y bajó la cremallera milímetro a milímetro. Nick gruñó, empujando las caderas inútilmente, buscando fricción, presión y alivio. A diferencia de él, no se molestó en quitarle los pantalones y los bóxers, y simplemente metió la mano en ellos y sacó la palpitante polla, acariciándola lenta y suavemente.

―Más, G ―consiguió decir entre jadeos, mientras Greg giraba la muñeca de forma precisa y aplicando la presión necesaria para casi hacerlo venirse―. Necesito correrme...

―Aún no ―saltó, sonriendo con suficiencia―. No con mi mano. Tiene que ser con mi boca ―agregó, y Nick casi eyacula, con simplemente imaginárselo.

―Por favor, G. Estoy tan jodidamente duro... ―resolló.

―Lo sé ―declaró jocoso, con los ojos brillantes, y Nick casi se rió.

Greg se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió con los labios la cabeza de la tensa erección, intentando recordar todo lo que Nick le había hecho a él, aunque infructuosamente; realmente no había prestado atención cuando la lengua de Nick estuvo obrando su magia.

Lenta, tan lentamente que Nick pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, Greg deslizó la lengua a través de la cabeza, hundiéndola en la hendidura. Nick se quedó sin aliento e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no embestir la cálida boca de Greg; lo dejaría para cuando Greg tuviera más práctica. Cerró los ojos cuando las sensaciones que la boca ajena le provocaban lo recorrieron, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no imaginarse el momento en el que por fin podría follarse esa prieta garganta tal y como deseaba.

Nick ni siquiera supo cuando el otro había abierto el lubricante, pero sintió un dedo húmedo deslizarse dentro de su culo, y gritó. Greg sonrió alrededor de la longitud en su boca, y empujó más adentro el dedo... buscando... Y supo que lo había hallado cuando Nick sacudió las caderas de manera brusca sobre la cama.

Se alejó un momento y lo miró a la cara. Tenía el cabello despeinado y apelmazado por el sudor, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca abierta, jadeando mientras Greg continuaba asaltando su próstata con el dedo.

―Córrete para mí, Nicky. De verdad quiero probarte. Apuesto que sabes genial ―gruñó. Volvió a tragarse la cabeza con los labios, e hizo un vacío, chupando con fuerza.

Nick gritó al venirse, lanzando ardientes chorros a través de la garganta de Greg, quien tragó hasta la última gota, degustando ese sabor que era puramente Nick. Esperó hasta que Nick no fue más que una masa gimoteante, y se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo.

―¿Qué tal sé? ―inquirió, sonriendo ufano, mientras Greg se arrastraba de nuevo arriba a través de su cuerpo. Greg simplemente se mordió el labio y sonrió.

―Tan jodidamente bien ―le dijo al hombre mayor, inclinándose y dándole un beso―. No puedo creerme que no te dejara hacerlo antes ―añadió.

―Yo tampoco ―asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Fin


End file.
